You're Not Alone
by broncomap
Summary: My version of what went on between Kitty & Matt during season 20.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - just borrowing these characters to have some fun.

The story takes place right at the at the end of season 19 and during season 20. This is the first chapter. I hope to be able to figure out how to add more. Sorry, I know this is total exposition. I plan the next chapters to have more drama and dialogue I needed this to get me started!

Matt

Matt Dillon is riding back from Hayes City. He was returning from first trip out of Dodge after having his gun arm seriously wounded, and he is thinking about the past couple of months.

When he had returned from his self imposed exile after his right arm was wounded, he had gone to see Kitty first. He told her that he was back to stay. His commitment to her was unbreakable as far as he was concerned, and he wanted to make sure that she felt the same way. The look on her face upon his return reassured him. After the sweetest of kisses and a brief embrace they agreed to have dinner together that night.

His next stop was to see Doc. Doc had already been informed of his return. Word had spread like wild fire when Matt was seen riding in. Matt knew his arm was improving. He was able to use his fingers to buckle a belt, load a gun, handle a reins, use a fork and so on. These were simple tasks but Matt felt better with each small accomplishment. He needed Doc's opinion and expertise. Doc welcomed Matt back and took a look at the arm. He asked Matt to do some simple things and was very surprised by the improvement in the arm and hand. The strength and dexterity although still limited, was greater than Doc had thought would be possible in so short a time. Doc gave Matt some exercises to do with his hand and fingers, and a weight to lift with his forearm. He told Matt to remove the sling and keep working the arm. Doc couldn't guarantee that the arm would fully recover, but he was a lot more optimistic than he had been.

Next he took Buck to the stable. Moss was expecting him along with Louie, Burke and a number of other people who had gathered there to greet him. The welcomed him back with a touching sincerity, and expressed hope he'd be Marshal again. Moss insisted on taking Buck from him, Matt protested thinking that Moss thought he couldn't put the horse up himself. He quickly realized that Moss just wanted to show how glad he was to see him back. and he handed over the reigns with a smile.

Next he went to the Barber shop for a shave and hair cut. It took some time because everyone he met stopped to inquire about his arm and express hope that he'd return as Marshal.

The last stop before returning to the Long Branch for dinner was the Marshal's office. Festus & Newley were waiting for him and gave him a big welcome. Festis had said "Golly Bill, you look kind of skinny Matthew, but like my Aunt Thede always said thems things that can be fixed by some good cookin ain't no problem." Matt laughed, and gave Festus and Newley a warm greeting, once again being reminded of how much he missed Dodge and his "family."

Matt asked to speak to the new Marshall alone. He told the man straight out that he hoped to get his job back but would take a day or so for him to decide if it would be possible. The new Marshall told him that he was sure the War Department would be happy to hear that, and the he himself would be happy to move on. Matt had found that last statement strange, but thanked the man.

By now it was time to meet Kitty for dinner upstairs in the Long Branch. He took out his key and unlocked the door with a feeling of happiness that he hadn't felt since before he had been shot. Kitty turned with a smile when she heard the door unlock. As Matt entered she flung herself into his arms and kissed him passionately. The time for dinner and talk would be later, for now there were sweet embraces and need to reconnect in every way.

Dinner was delicious. She had noticed that he had lost weight and gone out of her way to make his favorite dishes. After dinner as she sat on his lap, and cuddled into his chest. He told her that he was working towards being Marshal again. He thought she'd protest, but the amazing woman that she was, had figured out that he would need to do everything possible to try return to the job. She knew he wouldn't be the Marshal forever but it would be best for his sense of self and peace of mind if he could quit when he was ready, not because he felt that he was forced to.

The next days were filled with practicing shooting with his left hand and excruciating painful excercises with his right hand. Doc continued to be amazed at his progress and Kitty continued to be supportive. Sometimes his hand, wrist and forearm throbbed with pain, but he pushed on through it.

It wasn't long before he sent a wire to the War Department asking to be reinstated. He couldn't believe how quickly they responded with an affirmative. He also couldn't believe how fast the new Marshall was leaving. The man felt the town was unfriendly – go figure.

Matt continued the exercises, lifting heavier weights with his fore arm and manipulating small objects with his fingers. He had reached a point when he could shoot very accurately with his left hand but didn't have a fast draw. He knew it was time to change to a right sided gun belt and start practicing his right hand draw. He worked for hours at a time.

He was sure that his right hand draw was fast once again. Was it as fast as it had been – no way to tell. Matt knew that focus and confidence sometimes made the fraction of a second difference in a gunfight. It was crucial that he train his mind to erase any self doubt.

After a few weeks back on the job Matt decided that he could not continue to send Newley or Festus out of town for jobs. Something came up that had the potential to be particularly dangerous and he knew he couldn't be Marshal and not take on the hard stuff. The job was to track and arrest Joe Bates, a ruthless killer who had escaped from prison. Matt knew Kitty wished he wouldn't go, but she also understood that he had to. She was undoubtedly the bravest person he knew. She had kissed him goodbye and wished him luck. He had seen the tears in her eyes that they both knew she didn't want to acknowledge.

The job had gone well. Late one night, after a few days of tracking, Matt saw what looked like a small campfire glowing in the distance. Matt approached quietly and saw Bates sitting by the fire. With the element of surprise on his side, Matt was able to arrest Bates without too much trouble. Bates tried to escape a couple of times before they got to Hayes City, but it was nothing Matt couldn't handle.

He had wired Kitty from Hayes City - All went well. Heading home. Matt. - Now he was riding back to Dodge and most importantly to Kitty.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Matt rode into town at it was already 2AM. His right leg was throbbing and his back was achy from the long hours in the saddle. He was feeling more and more that his days as Marshal were limited, but as always he wanted to do things his way and end that faze of his life on his own terms.

Matt saw the light in Kitty's window and smiled. She had made him promise that he would come to see her when he got back, no matter what the hour was.

He put Buck up for the night, took his saddle bags and headed up to see Kitty, fully expecting her to be asleep.

He entered using his key and was surprised at seeing her sitting at a table. She looked up and rushed over to him.

"Oh, Matt I'm so glad you're back." She put her arms around him and buried her head in his chest.

"Kitty, didn't you get my telegram saying that I didn't have a problem and was on my way home?" He hugged her and stroked her hair. The feel and scent of her always felt so comforting.

"Yes Matt, but I'm glad to see for myself that you are safe and sound. And more particularly, I have to take a trip and needed so much to see you and hold you before I left. You see, I can't put off this trip. I have to leave for New Orleans tomorrow to see my cousin Iris. She wrote to me asking, no more like begging and pleading with me to come to see her as soon as I could."

Matt continued to hold Kitty and stroke her back gently, "Kitty, I know that you were going in a couple of months so you'd be there for her baby's birth. That's what you did when her son, Davy, was born a few years back. Has something changed? Is the baby alright?" Matt knew how much Kitty cared for Iris. They had corresponded regularly as far back as Matt could remember. Kitty had always shared any news that she received about Iris with Matt, he felt like he knew her. Kitty had visited Iris in New Orleans several times over the years, most recently for Iris's wedding and the following year for birth of her baby. Matt unfortunately had never been able to get away to accompany Kitty on those trips. Never the less he felt a connection to Iris.

"Oh Matt, I don't know. I just know that she sounds desperate. I feel like something is terribly, terribly wrong. I have to go to her. I'll be taking the train out first thing in the morning. I don't know how long I'll be gone. Matt, I'm sorry, I've been talking about Iris's situation so much that I haven't even asked you about the details of your trip."

"Kitty, like you said – safe and sound." He pulled her closer to him. "Kitty, I just want you to know that whatever the problem is, you don't have to go through it alone."

"Kitty smiled for the first time in days, I know Matt. I feel better just seeing you. Let's go to bed."

After a night of sweet love making, Kitty slept soundly for the first time since Matt had left for his job. Matt held her close wondering what awaited her in New Orleans and wanting to make things right for her.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Matt went with Kitty to the railroad station. He stood with her on the platform holding both her hands in his, looking deeply into her worried eyes he said, "Just remember, you are not alone." Kitty smiled and nodded, squeezing his hands, "I know Matt, I know."

Matt helped Kitty up the stairs onto the train. She turned and promised to wire when she arrived and to write often. She turned and headed into the train. Matt watched until the train was out of sight. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew it was the kind of feeling Kitty had probably had hundreds of times watching him head off into a possibly dangerous situation. Deep in thought Matt walked back to his office.

Kitty stared out the window of the train. The seconds, minutes and hours dragged on and on but finally she arrived in New Orleans. She stepped off the train and a porter unloaded her bags. She looked around for the coach that Iris usually sent to pick her up. After waiting for an hour, pacing back and forth, Kitty hired a carriage to take her to her cousin's address. As the carriage man loaded her bags, Kitty spied a telegraph office a short distance down the street. She had the carriage wait as she ran over and sent a telegram: To Marshal Matt Dillon, Dodge City Kansas. From Kitty Russell: Arrived New Orleans will write soon.

Message sent Kitty went back to the carriage, the carriage driver helped her climb in and they took off.

When they arrived Kitty paid the driver. He carried her bags to the doorstep of the house and departed. Kitty rang the bell and waited. She rang again. Finally the door opened and there stood Iris.

"Kitty, I'm so happy to see you, but weren't you supposed to arrive tomorrow?" Kitty laughed and hugged her cousin. She couldn't help but notice the dark rings under Iris's eyes and that she looked way too thin for a woman who was almost 6 months pregnant. Also, was that a fading bruise on her left cheek?

"No, Iris – today. But don't worry, I got here fine and am so glad to see you." Looking down she noticed Davy. He had turned into a beautiful dark haired, blue eyed, very serious looking 3 year old boy. Kitty crouched down to meet his eyes, and said with a smile. "You don't remember me, but I'm your Aunt Kitty. We are going to have a lot of fun together." Davy met her eyes with a serious look and nodded without smiling.

Iris opened the door wider and Kitty stepped in carrying her bags. She looked around and what she saw surprised her. She had remembered decorative vases and wall hangings in the foyer that were no longer there. Several pieces of furniture also seemed to be gone. In fact the foyer and the sitting room that the foyer led to looked pretty bare. Kitty wondered about the rest of the house.

Iris saw Kitty looking around, and said with a nervous laugh and a strained look, "We sold a few things, Kitty, as you can see. The house was just way too over stuffed. Don't you think this is, well, more elegant?"

Kitty smiled weakly and nodded. She heard a stumbling noise from above and turned to look at the staircase that lead to the second floor. Iris's husband, Carl, was staggering down the stairs with a strange smirk on his face. "Well what do we have here?" he slurred. "Oh, yes, it is the lovely saloon owner, from the great and glorious Dodge City isn't it? Welcome to our splendid home." He did an exaggerated mock bow and lifted Kitty hand to give it a sloppy kiss. Kitty resisted recoiling.

Carl turned to Iris, gave her a dark look and squeezed her shoulder a little too tightly. "I'm going out, don't wait up."

He turned and went out the door with a sort of staggering swagger.

Kitty turned and saw Iris's pale face go whiter and her eyes tear up.


	4. Chapter 4

Kitty looked at Iris not knowing quite what to say. Iris turned to Kitty and with a false brightness said, "Kitty you must be hungry after your trip. Let's go get you something to eat."

Kitty forced a smile and said, "Oh, the last time I was here I gained 5 pounds because of delicious food made by your cook, Francine."

Iris froze and Kitty could have kicked herself. If Iris was selling her possessions she certainly hadn't retained a cook.

Rising to the moment Kitty corrected herself. "You know, on my first night here I'd love to go to that restaurant down the street and get some chicken in a basket with all those New Orleans fixins. Please let me treat you and Davy."

Iris nodded in relief.

Later that night, after a filling dinner, Kitty and Iris put Davy to bed. Kitty told him a half true story about a certain character named Festus, and Davy went to bed with a smile on his face.

Kitty and Iris went back to the almost bare sitting room and Kitty knew she and to get some answers. "Iris, we are cousins but closer than most sisters. I love you and I know something is terribly wrong and maybe I can help. The best person I know told me that I don't have to go through bad things by myself, I'm telling you that neither do you. I know Carl has always liked to gamble. Has he gone too far?"

Iris looked up and decided to lay it out. She admitted to Kitty that things were going badly. She explained that Carl had invested in several business ventures that had failed. With each failure he drank more and gambled more. The gambling debts went up so he gambled even more and entered into even riskier business ventures to try to make quick cash. He couldn't handle the financial demands, and wanted more and more cash to gamble with so he fired the hired help to save money. Next he started selling their possessions. Things had gotten so bad that she suggested to Carl that they sell the house and move to a smaller place. The very idea made Carl furious. He said that their fancy address was important to maintain his image. With each failure he became angrier with Iris and more resentful that she was pregnant. He had pushed her around some, but mostly he was drunk, absent and running up more and more debts.

Kitty was horrified but not totally surprised. She knew that Iris adored Carl but there was something about him that Kitty had never trusted. She thoughts went briefly to her dear cowboy back in Dodge, a man to be trusted and counted on.

Kitty and Iris talked far into the night. Just as they were about to go to bed the doorbell rang.

Iris was surprised. "Who could that be? It's way after midnight. Maybe Carl is too drunk to unlock the door."

Iris went to the door and asked who it was. "Sorry to disturb you, but it's the New Orleans Police."

Iris opened the door. A heavyset man with a mustache showed his ID. "I'm Police Officer Rousseau. Sorry to disturb you at this hour, but I'm afraid that I have to ask you to come with us to identify a body. We believe your husband has been killed."

Iris looked stunned and Kitty ran to her side. "I'll come with you Iris."

"No Kitty, I'm alright. Please stay with Davy."

Iris walked out with the police officers, leaving Kitty pacing in the foyer.

The police officers took Iris to the city morgue. They led her gently into the room where a body was laid out.

Rousseau looked sympathetic and said, "Is this your husband, Carl Frank?"

Iris looked at the body and felt faint. The body was bloody and bruised but it was clearly recognizable as Carl's. She nodded yes and turned away.

"How did this happen, Sargeant?"

"Witnesses say that it was a fight over a gambling debt. A Mr. Barrows was demanding that your husband make good on an IOU and, I'm sorry to say that your husband started the fight. Mr. Barrows was defending himself. No charges will be filed against him."

Iris stood there not knowing what to feel or say. She felt numb.

Officer Rousseau continued, "I know that this is very difficult for your Madame. I'm sorry to ask, but I need you to sign some papers. We can keep the body here for up to 72 hours. That will give you time to make funeral arrangements. After you sign these forms, an officer will drive you home.

Iris nodded and found herself in a carriage being driven back to her home.

She got back to her house and walked past Kitty who was asleep on the small couch in the sitting room. She went up the stairs to Davy's room and lay down next to her son, wondering how she was going to get on in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning after identifying her husband's body, Iris had the difficult job of explaining to her 3 year old son, Davy, that his papa was never coming home. She wasn't sure what Davy made of it. For one thing the concept of never is impossible for a 3 year old child to really grasp, for another Carl had barely acknowledged Davy's existence for the past year, so Iris knew that there had been no closeness between her husband and their son. She wondered if Davy would miss Carl. She knew she would. Despite everything that had happened, she still loved him.

Iris, with Kitty's help went about making funeral arrangements.

3 days later.

Carl's funeral was a sorry affair. In attendance were Kitty, Iris, Davy (who didn't really seem to know what was happening), a preacher and a number of unsavory looking characters who seemed to show up out of nowhere.

The day after the funeral these unsavory characters starting showing up at Irises home. They continued to show up in the days that followed. Some were gamblers with IOU's, some were business partners with investment agreements that had not been met, some were loan sharks from whom Carl had borrowed money at exorbitant interest rates. There seemed to be an endless stream of creditors. It was a tangled mess, and now Iris was responsible for all of the debts. Iris and Kitty paid off the ones they could and promised the others payment at another time. The trouble was that many of these men weren't shy about threatening harm if they didn't get their money.

Iris continued to sell everything she could, including her fancier clothes to pay the debts, but both she and Kitty knew continued sales couldn't possible bring in enough money. The best items had already been sold.

Iris came to a decision. "Kitty I'm going to put the house on the market. It should bring a good price, being a nice house in a fancy neighborhood. I'm hopeful that selling the house will bring in enough cash to pay off the debts and help me start a new life. Kitty, can you stay with me long enough to help get it all settled? I know that you have things and people to get back to in Dodge, particularly one person, but I'd really appreciate your help."

Kitty smiled at her cousin, "Of course I'll stay. You knew that I had planned to stay for the birth of the baby, but be assured that after the birth I'll remain as long as it takes to get you back on your feet. Also, I agree that selling the house is the best way out of this mess. I'll help you look for a place to rent."

Kitty and Iris were talking about this when the door bell rang again. Iris thought about not answering it, but smiled, shrugged and said, "we can deal with one more creditor today. Especially now that we have a plan."

Iris was smiling when she opened the door. A somewhat distinguished looking man in a business suit came in.

"Hello, Mrs. Frank I assume."

Iris nodded.

"Mrs. Frank, I am Darius Smythe. I represent the New Orleans City bank. I regret to inform you that the bank has to foreclose upon this property. We have been sending notices but got no acknowledgement that they had been received. That is why I've come in person. Here is the official documentation."

Iris took the papers, in stunned silence. Carl had not told her that they might be losing the house. He must have known it. Iris realized that impending foreclosure was the real reason Carl became angry when she had suggested selling the house. He must have known that it wasn't really theirs to sell.

Mr. Smythe continued, "We are not a heartless institution Mrs. Frank, you have until the end of the month to vacate. That will give you almost 4 weeks to move to another location. Good day."

With that the banker turned and left. Kitty and Iris were speechless.

Right then and there Kitty decided to take action. "Iris, I will raise the cash to get you and Davy out of this mess, and I don't want to hear any protests. I'm going to sell the Long Branch. I'll start with selling half to see if that will do it."

Iris was shaking her head no, but Kitty continued, "You can't stop me Iris. I am going to wire my friend Hannah in the morning. She is new to Dodge and wants to be a business owner. I'm sure she'll offer a fair price. After that I'll write a letter to Matt explaining everything."

Thinking of the letter she would write to Matt brought him full force into her thoughts. She missed him so much. Often just thinking about his reassuring presence helped her.

Dodge City

Matt had been pretty busy during the weeks that Kitty had been in New Orleans. The town was getting bigger and more civilized, but Matt still had many things to deal with ranging from stopping hold up attempts to finding lost children. And then there was the young gunslinger who came to town to make himself a reputation. Matt had tried to talk the young man out of it, but the kid was convinced that Matt was no longer a gunman to reckon with. Matt shook his head at the waste of it all as the young man's body was carried off to Percy Crump's to be prepared to be buried on Boot Hill.

No matter how busy Matt was, his thoughts turned to Kitty over and over again every day and night. He read and re-read every letter. Her most recent letter described Carl's behavior, which Matt found inexcusable. She closed by saying that she and Iris were making funeral arrangements for Carl. Kitty said that so far she had been able to handle everything, but Matt decided that it wouldn't hurt to send a telegram to a certain New Orleans Police Captain that he knew, just in case.


	6. Chapter 6

Kitty wired Hannah the offer to sell half of the Long Branch, and got a quick, affirmative response with a hefty advance payment. Clearly Hannah knew that the only reason Kitty was selling was to get fast cash. Hannah also promised to send half of the month's profits, although Kitty well knew that after paying salaries, supplies and repairs there was sometimes no profit or a very small one.

At the end of the month Kitty went to the post office and picked up the documents that finalized the sale of half of the Long Branch along with the balance of the payment that Hannah owed.

Kitty was glad to get the money because she and Iris were still working through Carl's debts. They had been paying off the men who seemed the most threatening first, while making partial payments to some others. Kitty had felt terrible for Iris when several people who Iris had once considered to be her friends started asking to be repaid. Iris hadn't realized how many of her friends Carl had borrowed money from, and now knew why person after person had started giving her the cold shoulder.

The thought of it make Kitty furious. Because of Carl, Iris had lost her possessions, home, friends, even much of her clothing and Kitty feared, her sense of self worth.

Kitty's thoughts went to another pressing aspect of reaching the end of the month. The stark fact was that the bank was just days from taking over Iris's house. They had not been able to rent a place. Most reputable landowners wouldn't rent to a woman. Kitty had new address to try. She only hoped that this would work.

She hired a carriage, gave the driver the address. Once they arrived she told the driver to pick her up in 20 minutes. It was in a part of town that was not considered unsafe but maybe was somewhat questionable. Kitty rang the doorbell. A tall, stout, hard looking woman answered.

Kitty looked up – "Are you Mrs. Prince, the woman who has an apartment for rent?"

The woman scowled, "I'm Mrs. Prince, and I suppose you want a place to entertain in, do you? We are not that kind of establishment."

Kitty was surprised, "Not at all. I am looking for a place for me and my cousin."

"And I suppose your so called cousin happens to be a man, right?"

Kitty was trying to keep her temper under control and answered evenly, "No, my cousin is a woman who was recently widowed. She has a child and another one on the way."

Mrs. Prince shook her head, "You mean a noisy brat and another noisy brat on the way?"

Kitty kept her temper. It occurred to her that Matt would be proud of her self control at this moment. "Not all children are noisy, Mrs. Prince. Perhaps you'd like to show me the apartment. I'm willing to pay 3 months in advance."

Mrs. Prince looked pleasant for the first time and nodded. She took Kitty up 2 flights of stairs to a small sparsely furnished apartment. There was a small sitting room with an ugly couch and a tiny table, a kitchen, and two tiny bedrooms each with a bed and small dresser. The bedrooms barely had room for a person walk around to the other side of the bed.

Kitty sighed knowing it would have to do. She signed the rental agreement and paid 3 months rent. When she went back downstairs. the carriage was waiting for her.

Kitty returned to Iris's house to find Iris and Davy sitting on the floor of the now empty house with a few suitcases packed. Kitty plastered on a smile.

"Come on you two. We are going to our new home let's go."

In Dodge

Matt was re-reading the most recent letter he had gotten from Kitty. The letters were fewer and less detailed than they had been. He understood the necessity of the Long Branch deal with Hannah, and knew how hard it must have been for Kitty to come to that decision. This letter also said that she and Iris were moving to a new place and that she would let him know the address as soon as possible.

Matt was sitting in his office thinking – "I miss Kitty so much. I have to admit it also gets more difficult, as time goes on, for me to find satisfaction in this job when Kitty isn't here. As Doc well knows my leg and back give me more pain than I like to admit. Funny, when I think of Dodge 10 or 12 years ago, never mind when I first arrived, I don't know if I would be able to handle a town and territory like that now. Yes, we have our cattle drives, hold ups and problems but things are sure a lot more civilized than they were in the past. Even so I know it's harder for me to do the job, even though the job has gotten easier in some ways. What I also know is that what I really want to do is spend time with Kitty and see her happy. I worked hard to rehabilitate my right arm to get this job back, and I'm glad I did, but now I'm not so sure I want to keep doing it. My urge to protect, make things safe for decent folks and see the destructive, criminal element get put away has always been so strong and it is still is, but the drive that pushes me to do it is diminishing."

With that Matt made a decision with the surety that went with most decisions he had made in his life. It was a letter to the War Department that started with:

I, Matthew Dillon, am resigning my position as Marshal of Kansas territory, out of Dodge City, effective September 21…

That date was about 3 months away, and would mean Matt Dillon would have served as Marshal for 20 full years. The best Marshal the country had ever seen.


	7. Chapter 7

Kitty, Iris and Davy had settled into the small apartment. The weeks dragged by as Iris sank deeper and deeper into depression. Kitty had been in New Orleans helping Iris for over 3 months, but sometimes it felt like an eternity.

Kitty spent her days tending to Davy, trying to get Iris to engage in life and meeting with people who Carl owed money to. Her business experience came in handy. After paying the most dangerous and unstable looking men she had a good sense of how to negotiate with some of the others.

Kitty walked wearily back to the apartment building after meeting with a man named Rene Du Boise.

Mr. Du Boise was fancily dressed and carried a walking stick. He looked at Kitty with a creepy smile and said, "A woman as good looking as you could pay off a debt with something other than money, if you know what I mean." He reached out and caressed her cheek. Kitty's skin crawled, she slapped him and stormed away.

When she got to the building, an angry Mrs. Prince was standing outside, "Your cousin is upstairs making quite a racket. Shut her up."

Kitty quickly went up to the apartment finding a very scared Davy standing by Iris's bed and with Iris in heavy labor. Iris saw Kitty, "Help me Kitty. The baby is coming, and it feels all wrong!"

Kitty ran down to Mrs. Prince, shoved some money into her hand and demanded "Get a doctor here now."

Mrs. Prince looked at the money, hesitated slightly and went out, returning with a doctor in a matter of minutes.

Iris's labor was long and hard, and the baby was still born.

Kitty did her best to comfort Iris who finally fell into an exhausted sleep.

In the weeks that followed Iris was barely responsive and hardly even looked at Davy. She blamed herself for the death of her baby. Kitty tried to get Iris to focus on Davy and the life she could build for herself. She tried to convince Iris that after the seemingly endless string debts were paid off, she and Davy could have a new life. They could come to Dodge with Kitty or stay here. Kitty tried to assure Iris that there were ways she could support herself and Davy. Iris alternated between being totally listless and sobbing endlessly.

2 months after the baby was born dead Kitty and Davy returned to the apartment after buying groceries and found a note from Iris.

Dear Kitty,

Thank you for your help. I realize that I'm no good for anyone. I drove Carl away, I can't take care of Davy, and I even managed to kill my own baby. Please take care of Davy for me. I'll send money as soon as I can.

Your Cousin,

Iris

The Next Day

Kitty, with Davy on her lap, was in the police station reporting a missing person. The officer was obviously disinterested, but was dutifully taking notes as Kitty spoke. He nodded without looking up and told Kitty that if they needed more information they would contact her. Kitty was shaking her head and walking out of the station when a Police Captain stopped her.

"Excuse me, I'm Police Captain Blake, did I hear you say that your name was Kitty Russell?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Miss Russell, please come with me, I'd like to look over the report that you just gave to the officer. I will take the case over personally, and assign officers accordingly."

"Captain thank you but I don't understand."

"Well Miss Russell, I'm sorry to say that in this city a missing person's case is not unusual, so our Police Department cannot devote resources to all of them. I will give this case priority. You see, I received a telegram from Marshall Matt Dillon, requesting that I make sure that any police reports filed by a person named Kitty Russell be taken very seriously. I won't go into details Miss Russell, but I owe Marshal Dillon a tremendous debt. Let me just say that several beloved family members of mine moved into the Kansas territory a few years ago and ran into some serious trouble. Marshal Dillon, saved their lives and property at great risk to his own life. In fact I believe he was wounded. When I receive his wire, I sent word back that I would be honored to comply with his request. I am a man of my word."

Kitty sent a silent thank you to Matt and went home with Davy with hope in her heart.

Dodge City

It had taken weeks for Matt to get a response to his letter of resignation from the War Department. Now he looked at the response and just shook his head. He went up to Doc's office to talk.

Recognizing Matt's footsteps, Doc opened the door before Matt knocked.

"Hi Doc, got a minute? I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure Matt, just don't tell me that you've changed your mind about going to New Orleans to make sure Kitty is alright."

"I haven't changed my mind Doc, but I'll have to go to New Orleans from Topeka. I have to go there right away on business. As soon as that's taken care of, I'll go to New Orleans."

"Matt, are you sure you can't go to New Orleans first? Kitty might be in trouble, have you thought about that?"

Matt responded slowly. "Doc, Of course I've thought about it, but Kitty hasn't sent word to me that there is any emergency, and I really want to have something settled before I see her."

Doc look up a little guiltily, "I'm sorry Matt. I know how you feel about Kitty and how much you've been missing her. Can you at least tell me what is in Topeka that can't wait?"

"Well Doc, I didn't want to tell you this until it was all settled but I guess it's best to lay it out. You see, I sent the War Department my resignation effective next September 21. That will complete 20 years, provided I survive until then."

Doc interjected, "You'll survive, I'll make sure of that, but go on."

Matt smiled knowing that what Doc said was probably true, "Funny Doc, after 20 years I get a pension. If I do survive I'll be the first Marshall to make it long enough to get that pension. That's not why I resigned though. I just feel that it's time to build a different life with Kitty. Times are changing, Dodge City and the territories are changing and it's time for a change in my life. Anyway, the Attorney General responded by saying that he would only accept my resignation in person. That's why I'm going to Topeka. I have to meet with the Attorney General, his assistant and the Governor of Kansas. After the meeting I'll go to New Orleans. I need this retirement business to be settled before I see Kitty."

Doc nodded and squeezed Matt's shoulders saying, "Just bring her back." Matt nodded, "That's my intention. And Doc, thanks. I don't think I've ever thanked you enough for being the friend you are. You've kept me alive in more ways than one." Matt turned and left. He'd be on the morning stage to Topeka.


	8. Chapter 8

New Orleans

Captain Blake was good at his job and it wasn't long before he sent word to Kitty that he had found Iris.

Kitty went to the police station where Captain Blake grimly handed his report to her and left the room. Kitty couldn't believe what she was reading. According to the report, Iris was now residing in the red light district and was employed by a woman named Queenie. Queenie ran a brothel that specialized in offering men mature, motherly types.

Kitty knew she had to get Iris out of there.

Kitty thanked the Captain for his work. He told her that he was sorry for the outcome, and to come to him if she needed help, adding that his debt to Marshal Dillon was far from repaid.

Kitty returned home, paid a neighbor to watch Davy and after much trying, hired a carriage and driver who willing to take her to red light district. She had to pay double for him to take her there and be willing to wait to take her home.

Kitty knocked on the door of Queenie's establishment. A plumb woman, with a powered face and strong perfume opened the door. "I'm Queenie, who are you honey?"

Before Kitty could respond Queenie continued, "You are fine looking, you look like a real class act but I'm not hiring at the moment, honey."

Kitty was mildly amused. "My name's Kitty Russell. I'm not looking for work. I'm looking for a person. I understand that she is working here. Her name is Iris, although I can't know if that's the name she gave you. She is my cousin."

Queenie smiled slightly. There was something about this Russell woman she took seriously. "Come in. I know who you are looking for, the new one. You see with the new ones that I hire, if they have relatives those relatives come looking for them. Eventually the relatives give up and go away"

Kitty responded, "I won't give up and I won't go away. Right now I want to see her."

Queenie nodded, "You can see her honey, but you have to pay me for her time just like everyone else does." She held out her hand. Kitty gave her some money. Queenie said, "one flight up – 2nd door on the right. Knock 3 short taps so she knows that you paid me."

Kitty went up and knocked as instructed. "Come in" was the response. Kitty walked in and Iris looked at her in horror.

"Kitty, go away."

"No Iris I won't let you do this to yourself. I'll help you build a new life a better one. You have to believe that Carl's mistakes weren't your fault and losing the baby wasn't your fault. Davy needs you."

Kitty could see that Iris was too deep in depression and self-loathing to hear her.

"Kitty I've serviced enough men to have paid off my initial fee to Queenie, At this point in the arrangement, I keep one third of each payment for my services plus tips. I'll be sending you money for Davy soon. Now get out." Iris turned stonily away.

Kitty knew that Iris wasn't going to allow conversation. "I'll leave but I'll keep coming back until I convince you to come with me."

Kitty turned sadly and walked out.

Topeka Kansas

The stagecoach trip from Dodge to Topeka took three dusty days. When he arrived, Matt was told that his meeting was delayed because of the Attorney General's own travel problems. While he waited, Matt's thoughts kept going to Kitty. Finally, after four days of waiting Matt was ushered into the office of the Governor of Kansas. The US Attorney General and his assistant were there waiting for him along with the Governor.

The Governor and Attorney General Garland greeted him warmly and shook hands. Attorney General Garland spoke, "Matt, this is Spencer Nolan, my assistant. Now let's all sit down."

Garland continued, "Matt, I received your letter of resignation. It's not the first time you've resigned you know."

Matt looked a little sheepish and the other 3 men smiled slightly.

"This time however, because you dated it in advance we all figured that this was a thought out plan on your part. It could also fit in nicely with a plan of ours. You see Matt we are doing some reorganization of the War Department. We are still totally set up for wartime and as more and more time passes since the war, we need to make some changes. We are starting a new division for the western, northwest and northern territories. The person heading the division would be in charge of hiring, placing and monitoring Marshals and Deputy Marshals for all of those territories, and deciding where law enforcement had to be increased or decreased. The person would also be responsible for coordinating efforts between the cavalry and law enforcement when joint efforts are needed. Matt we want you to be that person. You'd be answerable to me. Mr. Nolan would be the person you would go to for resources and legal advice. The salary is not what it should be, but a lot more than you earn now and we'd arrange for you to collect your pension even though you'd officially still be a Marshal."

Matt was startled to say the least, and for a few minutes there was silence in the room. Matt finally responded. "Sir, just where would this job be located?"

The Governor responded, "That's where my small role comes in all of this. The state of Kansas is giving the federal government some land that the state took over a few years back, to house this division. It is about 10 miles outside of Dodge City. I believe it belonged to a family called Emerson at one time. There is a house for your use on the property, housing for any staff you have and lawmen staying there temporarily, some offices and land to be used in any way you deem useful to the division. I believe the plan is to build a telegraph office right on the property so you can get messages in and out quickly"

"That's all correct." The Attorney General added. "Matt, this will not be an easy job. It won't require that you travel much or go after criminals yourself, but it is an important job and we need the right man for it, we strongly believe you are that man. Do you want time to think this over?"

Matt thought for a moment and shook his head. He knew Kitty wanted to be near Dodge because of her friendships and connections. Also, this job would allow him to continue to satisfy his urge to protect without having to be away for days at a time or deal directly with bank robbers and drunken cowboys. As decisive as always he responded, "I'll take the job. One question though. Who will take over as Marshal out of Dodge City."

The Attorney General responded with a smile, "Whoever you appoint!"

The gentlemen shook hands all around. In about 2 months Matt would start his new job and Newley would be the new Marshal.

Matt stopped on his way out. "Just one more thing. I have some personal business to take care of before returning to Dodge. It might take a week or two."

"That's fine Matt." Responded the Attorney General. "I expect with a big change like this in a man's life, there are bound to be some things to take care of."

Matt left the office with his new job description in hand. He was going to have to wait a few days for the next train that was scheduled to go to New Orleans, but that would give him plenty of time to find a good jewelry story. He had some rings to buy.


	9. Chapter 9

Matt in New Orleans.

Matt thought he'd never get to New Orleans, but at last he arrived. He got off the train and went to the address that Kitty had sent him. He saw the woman he assumed to be Mrs. Prince standing outside the building. Kitty had described Mrs. Prince in her letters.

Matt went up to the woman, tipped his hat and said in his warmest manner, "Morning maam, I'm looking for a Kitty Russell. I understand that she lives here."

Mrs. Prince couldn't help but notice how big and attractive the man who stood before her was, but as always she was suspicious, "And just who are you?"

"My name's Matt." In a fit of inspiration he added, "I'm Kitty Russell's husband. You must be Mrs. Prince. Kitty wrote and told me that a very distinguished woman ran this apartment house."

Mrs. Prince blushed and smiled. "Well Mr. Russell, I do try. I'll take you upstairs to her apartment. Although, I'm afraid she's not there now.

Matt picked up his bag and followed Mrs. Prince up stairs, "Do you know where she might be?"

"Sometimes she goes to the park across the street there with the kid. You know the little brat is not really so bad, doesn't make much noise." Mrs. Prince opened the door to the apartment, "Well here you are. I'll leave you now. As you may imagine a woman in my position always has something to attend to." She turned and left.

Matt put his bag down and headed out right away. He crossed the street and was at the edge of the park when he saw Kitty in the distance walking in his direction holding a little boy by the hand.

Matt then noticed three men close to Kitty's path. Something felt wrong and Matt quickly headed into the park.

When he got close enough he heard a fancily dressed man with a walking stick approach Kitty and say, "Well hello Kitty Russell, it is so lovely to see you again."

Kitty clearly wasn't happy to see the man who stood before her, "Hello Mr. Du Boise."

The man looked smug, "We are friends, surely you can call me Rene, and surely you know that no one slaps me and gets away with it."

Du Boise nodded and the two men behind him stepped forward. One grabbed Kitty by the arm, the other grabbed Davy.

Matt saw what was happening and with 2 long strides reached them. "Let go of the woman and the boy." Matt bellowed.

Kitty looked up and saw Matt. Relief flooded every fiber of her being.

Du Boise looked up with a fake smile, " And who do I have the pleasure of meeting."

Matt responded, "My name doesn't matter, let go of the woman and the boy."

The man holding Davy let go and took a swing at Matt. Matt blocked his arm and delivered a punch to the man's face causing him to go sprawling. The man who had been holding Kitty threw himself at Matt. Matt elbowed him and with a couple of punches that man too went down.

Matt's back was turned towards Du Boise. Du Boise picked up a heavy metal bar that was lying nearby and whacked Matt across the back with it as hard as he could.

Matt groaned and staggered two steps forward before he could turn to face Du Boise. By the time he did, Du Boise had a gun out, pointed right at Matt, and was saying with a sneer "I will take the woman now."

With his eyes focused on Du Boise, Matt shouted loudly, "Kitty shoot."

In the 3 or 4 seconds that it took for Du Boise to look at Kitty and register that she didn't have a gun, Matt stepped forward and grabbed the man by the right wrist forcing him to drop the gun. Du Boise struggled but with a left hook Matt had him on the ground with his two friends.

Three Police Officers were running towards the scene. The officer in charge looked at Matt, "We heard a commotion. What happened here?"

Matt replied. "Do you officers know Police Captain Blake?"

"Certainly we do."

"Well if you want to stay in his good graces, arrest these three, tell the Captain that they were assaulting a woman named Kitty Russell and that Matt Dillon will come to file a report tomorrow morning.

The officers hesitated for a moment. They didn't know who this man was, but the idea of being in the good graces of the Captain was very appealing. The proceeded with the arrests as Matt instructed.

Matt went to Kitty. She through herself into his arms resting her head on his chest, relishing the fact that he was with her and his arms were around her.

After a couple of minutes she felt a tug at her skirt. She bent down and met Davy's wide open eyes.

"Is he a giant?" Davy whispered.

Kitty smiled, "No, just a big man, a very big man"

Matt smiled at the question that Davy had asked. He bent down and said, "You must be Davy, I am very happy to meet you."

Davy nodded, and gave Matt one of his rare smiles.

Matt took Davy by hand, put his other arm around Kitty's waist and said, "Let's go home."

Kitty looked up at him, "Matt there is one thing, I don't think that Mrs. Prince will take kindly to you being there."

Matt laughed, "No problem, I told her that we were married. She thinks that I'm Mr. Russell."

Kitty laughed and the trio headed back to the apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

Matt & Kitty New Orleans.

Matt, Kitty and Davy started walking to the apartment building. As they walked Davy seemed to be slowing down. Matt reached down, picked Davy up and put the boy on his shoulders. Davy giggled with delight, a sound that Kitty realized that she had heard way too seldom.

Back at the apartment Kitty quickly fixed a simple meal, and the three sat down to eat. Not wanting to discuss serious matters in front of Davy, Matt and Kitty kept the conversation light. Kitty mentioned that she had told Davy about Festus. Matt talked about the latest adventures of Festus and Doc.

After dinner Kitty was putting Davy to bed when the boy asked if Matt could come and tuck him in. Clearly he was taken with the man. Matt went in to say good night.

Davy looked up at Matt and asked "Will you be here tomorrow?"

Matt tucked the blankets around the boy, "Yes, I will."

Davy looked up and asked, "Promise'"

Matt answered seriously, "Promise, you just go to sleep. I'll be here in the morning,"

Matt returned to the living room. Kitty smiled, thinking that the apartment was just not big enough for Matt.

Matt went over to Kitty and kissed her fervently. Kitty responded with all the passion and need that she felt. The made their way to bed and answered each other's desires. It had been way too long.

After making love they held each other needing to talk.

Matt had known about the continuing struggle to pay off the debts incurred by Carl. Kitty now told him about Iris going to work for Queenie, and the visits to the brothel to try to get Iris to leave.

Matt held Kitty close to him. "Honey, you know that whatever you have to go through, you are not alone, don't you?"

Kitty smiled at him, "Oh Matt, I always know that. You are always with me. Sometimes thinking about you and reading your letters were the only things that kept me believing that I could get through this. I wouldn't have even been able to find Iris if you hadn't contacted Captain Blake and tonight – you were there when I most needed you."

Matt squeezed her even closer, "I almost was too late."

Kitty kissed him again, "But you weren't."

Matt looked the woman he love so much and said, "Tomorrow we'll go the Queenie's together."

Kitty sighed. " Yes, I'd like that."

Matt then filled Kitty in on his own doings. His explained his resignation, the thinking behind it, his trip to Topeka and the job that he had accepted. He rose and left the bedroom for a moment. When he returned Kitty was sitting on the side of the bed.

Matt went to her, knelt on one knee and took her hands in his. "Kitty Russell would you do me the tremendous honor of becoming my wife?"

Kitty looked at Matt, her heart surging with love. She saw all the love in his eyes and simply whispered "Yes."

Matt slipped the engagement ring on Kitty's finger, he rose and took Kitty in his arms, their need for each other once again arising.

After making love they fell asleep in each others arms.

Kitty was awakened a few hours later. She had heard Matt groan and move to sit on the side of the bed.

"Matt, what is it?"

"Kitty, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you. It's not even dawn, you should go back to sleep."

Kitty could see that Matt was in pain, although he tried to cover it.

"Matt Dillon, there are certain things you are good about saying but not very good about accepting."

"Honey, I don't know what you mean."

"Matt, what about the idea that – whatever you are going through you are not alone."

"Kitty, you know that's true."

"Matt it goes both ways. I saw that fight in the park and I saw you being hit hard across the back with that metal bar. It is catching up with you. Yep, I know your back is really hurting right now and keeping you awake. So, I want you to lie down on your stomach right now and let me work on your back. I'm pretty sure I can ease the pain."

"Kitty, I love you for that, but I don't want you to be up all night."

Kitty gave him the look not to be fooled with, so he dutifully went back to bed and allowed her to massage his back.

Kitty knew that the bullet that Matt had taken in his back about 3 years ago had made his back vulnerable. It took a little doing but Matt's back muscles gradually relaxed and he drifted back to sleep. Kitty kissed his forehead gently and snuggled in to go back to sleep herself, so happy to be with her cowboy again. Tomorrow, together they would try to get Iris to come home.


	11. Chapter 11

Matt & Kitty in New Orleans

The next morning after breakfast Matt headed off to the main Police Station to see Captain Blake.

The Captain was delighted to see Matt, "Marshall Dillon, always a pleasure. I'm sorry about the trouble you had yesterday evening, but truth be told Rene Du Boise is a shady character who we haven't been able to charge with anything, your statement will give us something at last."

Matt understood the Captain's frustration, having experienced that kind of thing first hand. He gave a sworn statement about the events of the previous evening, and let the Captain know he would be glad to testify if need be. The Captain thought it wouldn't be necessary, but he'd be in touch if it was.

By the time Matt got back to the apartment building Kitty was already waiting for him in a hired carriage. Matt climbed in and they set off for Queenie's establishment.

Sitting close together in the carriage Matt put his arm around Kitty, "Kitty do you want to get married here in New Orleans or wait to get back to Dodge? Whatever you want is fine with me."

Kitty snuggled closer, not being able to get enough of the feel of Matt, "I've been thinking about this. I so much want Iris to be at our wedding, let's get married here. We'll pick a date as soon as we can get Iris out of that place. We can have a party back in Dodge when we return."

They arrived at Queenie's and rang the bell. Queenie opened the door half expecting to see Kitty, but was surprised to see the tall good-looking man who was with her.

"Well who do we have here?"

Kitty's distain for Queenie had grown with each visit, "This is my husband Matt. We are here to see Iris."

Queenie looked at Kitty as she opened the door and the couple walked in, "That's fine honey, and welcome Mr. Russell. You'll have to wait though. Iris is seeing someone at the moment. When she's finished you can go up. Of course you realize that because there are two of you, you'll have to pay double."

Kitty was about to lose her temper, but Matt put a hand on her shoulder and said, " Of course, we'll pay for two."

Suddenly piercing screams were heard coming from upstairs.

Kitty looked up and then at Matt as the screams continued, "I think that's coming from Iris's room."

Queenie tried to block the staircase. "Interfering with a customer is a no no in my establishment."

Matt gently but firmly moved Queenie aside. Kitty raced up the stairs and Matt followed.

He reached the room and tried to open the door, but it was locked. He stepped back and kicked the door in. A large, heavy man was standing over Iris, cursing as he beat and kicked her.

Matt moved in, grabbed the man and threw him against the wall. The man slid down to a sitting position. Iris was badly bruised, her breathing was labored and she was barely conscious. Matt lifted her gently in his arms.

"Kitty, let's get her down to the carriage. We'll tell the driver to get us to the nearest hospital."

He rushed down the stairs with Iris in his arms. Queenie was yelling, "Go out the back way. Don't go out the front, it's bad for business, go out the back."

Matt ignored Queenie's shouts and moved quickly. Kitty got into the carriage first and Matt gently placed Iris across the seat with her head on Kitty's lap. Matt climbed up next to the driver told him to race to the nearest hospital.

When they arrived, Matt carried Iris in, saying, "We need help over here right away." Iris was whisked away to an exam room quickly. A kind looking nurse introduced herself as Clara. She assured them that Iris was with a very good doctor, and let them know that if they needed anything they could come to her.

After waiting for a while Kitty looked at Matt, "I left Davy with my neighbor, Lorraine and she expected him to be picked up by now, maybe I should go get him and bring him here. This might take a while."

"No Kitty, you shouldn't leave, Iris might ask for you. I'll go and get Davy."

Kitty agreed. Matt left and Kitty waited alone. Nurse Clara came over with some coffee, which Kitty gladly accepted.

At last a doctor came out. "Are you a relative?"

"Yes, I'm her cousin, my name's Kitty Russell."

"Mrs. Russell, I'm afraid that your cousin is in critical condition. I'm not saying that recovery is impossible, but she has sustained a serious concussion, broken ribs, many contusions and there seems to be internal bleeding. I'm going to have to operate immediately to try to stop the bleeding. She is starting to fall asleep from the medication I gave her. Would you like to see her before I take her into surgery?" Kitty nodded and the doctor let her into the room

Iris was beginning to lose consciousness, but saw Kitty and whispered, "I've made a mess of everything. I married Carl being blind to his faults, I ignored everyone who tried to warn me, I killed my baby, I sold my body – there is no way out of the mess I've made."

Kitty stroked Iris's cheek. "Iris, you are a good person. Matt is here, and we will find a way out of everything."

Iris smiled slightly, even in her distress, at the way Kitty sounded when mentioning Matt, "So at last I get to meet this Matt," Iris whispered as she lost consciousness. Some orderlies came in and moved Iris into the operating room.

Kitty was in the waiting room when Matt returned with Davy. They waited for hours. Nurse Clara brought them all some food and added a candy drop for Davy.

Finally the doctor emerged, and went over to Kitty. "The surgery went well and the internal bleeding has stopped. At the same time I have to add that her condition is still very serious, and we have to hope that no infection or pneumonia sets in. You folks should go home. She'll sleep through the night; you can see her in the morning."

Matt and Kitty climbed into the carriage. A very sleepy Davy was on Kitty's lap. Kitty looked at Matt, "I'd like to be able to tell Iris, as soon as possible, that her debts are paid up. I think that would be such good medicine for her. Can you help me go through the remaining bills and IOUs? I've handled most of them and negotiated some pretty good deals, but there are still a lot to go through."

"Of course Kitty. We'll get right on it."

When they got home, they put Davy to bed. Kitty was making coffee as Matt started through a stack of papers, sorting them out into separate piles.

He looked up as Kitty handed him a cup of coffee, "Thanks Kitty. You know, I think that nothing in this pile right here is legitimate. These papers are dated after Carl's death and signed with signatures that don't match Carl's. They can be totally eliminated. These are just people who heard about Iris owing a lot of debts, who tried to pull off a scam. The others should be paid. With the money you have left and the money I brought with me, we might be able to have all this cleared up by the end of the week."

Kitty looked up, "Matt, what do you mean about the money you brought with you?"

Matt pulled Kitty onto his lap, "Kitty, I was afraid that you wouldn't have quite enough from your sale of half of the Long Branch to pay everything off, especially with you having to pay all the expenses here. I didn't want you to have to sell any more shares of the Long Branch, so I emptied out my bank account. It's not a tremendous amount of money, just $500 but it will make the difference between paying off all the debts or not."

Kitty was starting to protest, but Matt interrupted her, "Kitty there is nothing more important that I could do with my money. We're together in this, remember."

Before Kitty could answer he pressed his lips hard against hers and moved his hand up and down her back before he lifted her and carried her to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Matt went off to see a couple of money lenders to pay off a few more of Carl's debts. All went well until one man claimed that he was owed more than Matt was paying. Three men jumped him, and Matt managed to fight them off. Seeing the reality of the situation, the money lender stepped forward with his hands out saying, "This has been a terrible misunderstanding. I meant no harm. Here I'm signing – Paid In Full."

Matt then made his way to the hospital. Kitty and had headed there earlier, once again leaving Davy with her neighbor Lorraine. Thankfully Lorraine had taken a liking to Davy, and was not baby sitting only to make money, she seemed to enjoy the boy.

Matt arrived at the hospital and made his way to Iris's room. Kitty was sitting near the bed talking softly.

A weak and tired looking Iris looked up when Matt entered. "This must be Matt." she said in a soft voice."

Kitty looked up and smiled. "Yes, Iris this it Matt."

Matt moved forward, "Iris, I've heard so much about you over the years that I feel like I know you. How are you feeling?"

Iris looked directly into Matt's eyes. She had never seen such clear eyes in her life. She found herself responding to the sound of his voice. To her his voice revealed that combination of strength and compassion that Kitty had often spoke about.

Iris looked at Matt and whispered, "I've heard a lot about you too."

Iris suddenly had a tremendous need to speak to Matt alone. She turned to Kitty and whispered, "Kitty would you mind refilling my water pitcher. I'm getting thirsty."

Kitty nodded, "Of course I wouldn't mind at all." She picked up the pitcher and walked out.

Iris turned to look back into Matt's eyes, "Sit close to me please."

Matt knew that Iris was too weak to speak much above a whisper, so he moved the chair even closer to her bed, sat down and leaned in.

After a moment of silence Iris whispered, "Matt, I know that you have seen a lot of bad and ugly things in your life, probably way more than most people do. Did you ever give up hope that goodness and beauty could exist in the world?"

Matt was surprised by her questions, to say the least. He was quiet for a moment and then answered, "I guess I never thought about it much." He knew that Iris wanted and needed a better answer so after thinking for another minute he added, "Iris when I was a young man, a very young man I saw what happens when people do bad and ugly things, and no one tries to stop them. I reached a point when I knew, deep in my bones, that when I saw those bad things moving in, I had to stand up to them. I had to try to stop them so that decent, good and well, beautiful things could take root. I guess that means that I've never given up hope. Matt stopped and thought for another few seconds before continuing, "You know Iris, that boy of yours carries good in him. It's easy to see even though he is so young. He will grow up to be a good man."

Iris smiled slightly and nodded. She drifted off to sleep feeling more peace inside her than she had felt in a long, long time.

Kitty re-entered the room carrying the pitcher of water. Matt indicated that Iris was asleep. Kitty smiled and kissed Iris lightly on the forehead. Matt and Kitty walked out of the room arm in arm. They'd be come back to see Iris early the next morning.

Early the Following Morning

Matt and Kitty decided to bring Davy to the hospital with them. They didn't tell him that he might see his mother, in case Iris wasn't up to seeing him. They figured that if that happened they could take turns sitting with Iris while the other was with the boy. Also, they knew Nurse Clara would be glad to keep and eye on the boy for a short time if they were with Iris at the same time.

The three entered the hospital. They saw Clara hurrying over to them. She looked at Davy, took him by the hand and said, "Davy, come with me I have something to show you."

Matt and Kitty were confused, but walked towards Iris's room. The doctor intercepted them, "Mr. & Mrs. Russell I'm sorry to have to say this but Iris passed away a little before dawn." He saw the look of shock on Matt and Kitty's faces, but continued. "Late last night she took a turn for the worse and came down with pneumonia. Her fever went up quite high and both lungs quickly filled with liquid. It was almost as if she didn't have the strength to fight." The doctor's voice was filled with regret, "We lost her, I'm so sorry."

Matt pulled Kitty into him. She cried quietly for a few minutes before Matt took her by the shoulders, kissed her gently on the forehead and said, "We have to go talk to Davy."

They found Davy and Clara in the sitting room next door. Kitty walked over to Davy. Clara walked over to Matt and said, "I'm so sorry." She pulled a note out of her bag and put it Matt's hand. "Late last night as Iris was failing, she asked me to write these words down and made me promise that I would give the note to you."

Matt thank her, put the note in his pocket and walked over to where Kitty was sitting with Davy on her lap. Kitty said gently, "Davy, I know you remember that I told you that your Mama was too sick right now to take care of you. Honey, she got very sick and she can't ever come back, I know it's hard to understand these things but your Mama died."

Davy looked at Kitty, "Mama was so sad. Will she still be sad?"

Kitty thought her heart would break and she answered, "No Davy, she'll never be sad again."

Davy looked at Kitty and with all innocence said, "Will I ever have a Mama again."

Kitty hugged him tight to her, "Davy, I'll be your Mama now."

Matt stepped forward, "Davy, I'll be your papa." We will be together.

Matt lifted Davy in his arms, took Kitty by the hand, and not knowing what else to do they headed back to the apartment.

Later that night, after spending the day making funeral arrangements, Kitty and Matt sat in the apartment not saying much. Finally Matt looked at Kitty and said, "Kitty, I have to say this. I know how you are going to respond, but I feel I have to say it anyway. You have to know Kitty, that you are not legally responsible for the debts that Iris inherited from her husband. You could walk away from the rest of them with no legal repercussions."

Kitty smiled every so slightly, "So Cowboy, tell me what's my response."

Matt answered quietly, "Your response is that you want to pay everything off for Iris's sake. You don't want a cloud over her or her name,"

Kitty nodded, "Sometimes you're pretty smart."

Matt suddenly remembered the note that Clara and given him with a message from Iris. He opened the note:

_Dear Matt,_

_Thank you for your words. They left me with a feeling of peace I hadn't felt for a long time and restored a sense of hope that had been shattered. I know that you will be the one teaching my good boy to be a good man. He couldn't have a better teacher. _

_Kitty knows that I love her, but please remind her._

_Iris_

With a lump in his throat Matt gave the note to Kitty. She wanted to ask him what words he had said to Iris, but knew that now wasn't the time.

Together they went to bed clinging to each other for comfort.


	13. Chapter 13

Note: I wrote this story as my idea of why Kitty wasn't in season 20, and why Hannah was running the Long Branch. Now I'm getting Matt and Kitty back to Dodge for a couple of chapters before closing. Thanks to those who've read, and also to those who write. I learn from you all.

Two Days Later

Iris's funeral in St. Bart's Cemetery was a sparsely attended, but a loving and dignified affair. Matt, Kitty & Davy were there along with Clara, Kitty's neighbor Lorraine, the doctor who had tended to Iris and Police Captain Blake.

The minister finished the service and went over to Kitty & Matt. He took Kitty's hands in his and said, "Are you sure you want to do it here and now?"

Kitty nodded, "Yes, this is what I want."

The minister turned to the small group and said, "Folks please don't leave. These two people are getting married here and now and we want you all to bear witness. Sorrow is part of life, but so is joy."

The doctor, Clara and Lorraine all looked at each other and said simultaneously, "You mean they are not married?" Clara started to giggle!

They turned their attention to the couple.

"I Kathleen Russell, take you Matthew Dillon to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish from this day forward till death do us part."

"I Matthew Dillon, take you Kathleen Russell to be my lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish from this day forward till death do us part."

The minister pronounced them man and wife and they kissed each knowing that they had already loved and cherished each other for many years, and that they always would. The words they had just said aloud were in their hearts already.

Everyone in attendance rushed forward to congratulate the couple. Some called Matt Mr. Russell before correcting themselves and going over to congratulate Mrs. Dillon.

Over the next few days, the couple paid off the remaining debts, and the sorry business left by Carl was settled. Next they went to see a judge about legally adopting Davy. It was blessedly easy. Since Kitty was Iris's only living relative and she was a married woman the adoption was quickly made legal and official.

They were now on the long train ride back to Dodge. Matt had wired Doc to let him know of his arrival. He hadn't mentioned Kitty or Davy, wanting it to be a surprise.

As the train approached Dodge, Matt thought about all that had happened since he had last been in Dodge. He was returning with a family and a new job that would start in 6 weeks. He reached over and squeezed Kitty's hand. Kitty smiled at him. She had been thinking about their years together – the good times and the bad. She thought about the times Matt had been wounded or in danger. She thought about her flirtation with a man named Will Stambridge, and how that encounter had reminded her that she needed to be with Matt more than she needed anything else.

They finally pulled into Dodge. Matt climbed off the train and saw Doc, Newly, Festus, Sam and Hannah standing there. Several others were milling around behind them. Matt turned and lifted Davy down before extending a hand to help Kitty descend the stairs. The three walked over to their friends, and before anyone had a chance to speak Matt said, "It sure is good to be back in Dodge. I'd like to present my wife, Kitty Dillon and our son David Dillon, better known as Davy."

There was silence for the briefest of moments before everyone was hugging, congratulating – shaking hands and kissing. At one point Davy looked up at Festus and said, "You're Festus – Wow." Matt and Kitty laughed. They couldn't even remember what they had told Davy about Festus to keep him entertained.

When things quieted down, Matt and Kitty went over to the Dodge House to get some rooms. Hannah had offered Kitty her old rooms at the Long Branch, but Kitty thought Davy would be better off in a quieter environment. Greg, the owner of the Dodge House insisted on giving them a month of free rooms as a wedding present.

Just one night later the biggest party the town had seen for a long time was taking place at the Long Branch. The whole town was celebrating the return of Marshall Dillon and Kity and their marriage.

The days that followed were busy for the couple. Matt was helping Newly learn about and adjust to the responsibilities of being Marshall, a job that would be totally his in a matter of weeks. At the same time Matt was preparing for his new job. The telegraph office was being built at his headquarters. He had already hired Festus to work for him (after discussing it with Newly) and he was gathering as much information as possible on potential Marshals to appoint, gang activity and trouble brewing in the territories he would soon be responsible for.

Meanwhile Kitty was busy preparing the house they would live in. She could already see that Matt's new job, while not as physically dangerous as his current one, would be challenging and stressful. She wanted to create a home that would be an oasis for him, for them.

Six weeks passed quickly. Newly was officially the Marshal of the Kansas territory out of Dodge. Kitty, Matt and Davy had moved into the house located on Matt's headquarters.

A few weeks later Kitty was in Doc's office.

"Well Kitty, you are right. You are probably three months along."

"Doc, I know exactly when it happened – the night Matt arrived in New Orleans.

Doc raised an eyebrow as Kitty continued, "Doc, Matt and I have talked about this possibility. He's worried."

"Kitty, of course he is. We all know that you are at the far side of your child bearing years, but you are healthy, you will take care of yourself and I'm going to keep an eye on you, you know that. There is no reason you can't have a successful pregnancy and a healthy child."

"Doc, please talk to Matt about this."

A couple of days later Matt was in town and Doc approached him.

"Hi Matt"

"Hi Doc, how ya doin?"

"Matt, I'm fine, but you look kinda tired. I thought you traded in a tough job for an easy one."

Matt laughed, "Well Doc, you'll be happy to know that nobody is shooting at me, but the new job can be pretty demanding. Say, Doc, you haven't been to my headquarters or house for a while, want to come back with me. Kitty and Davy would sure be glad to see you. We can take your carriage and tie my horse to the back."

Doc agreed and the two sat in the carriage. Doc started the conversation, "Kitty told me that you are very worried about her pregnancy. I understand why, but Matt I just want to give you my profession opinion. Kitty is a strong, healthy woman and I believe she can have a safe pregnancy and a healthy baby. Matt she really wants this baby, your baby."

Matt looked at Doc, "Don't you think I want this baby? I do, very much. I'm just afraid for Kitty. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her."

The weeks went by. Matt had been through a particularly difficult few days. Several gangs were ramping up their activities in the northwest territories, some of the marshal's in the northern territories were having trouble co-ordinating with a stubborn calvery officer and a marshal that Matt had appointed had been shot and seriously wounded, needing an immediate replacement.

A tired Matt returned home much later than he had hoped, finding Kitty sitting on the pourch.

"Hi honey, sorry I'm so late. How are you feeling?"

"I'm an ugly fat blob." Kitty blurted out.

Matt smiled. "You're beautiful." He kissed her passionately. "I love you."

Kitty stroked Matt's cheek and them looking up into his eyes said softly, "Honey you look awfully tired, and I'll bet you haven't eaten all day."

"Kitty, I'm fine. I'll fix myself something to eat and be back out in a little while ."

Kitty shook her head. "Let's go into the kitchen, I'll fix you something and we'll talk – I have something to tell you.

They walked inside. Matt put his arm around Kitty's waist, "Kitty don't keep me in suspense. What do you have to tell me?"

"Well Cowboy, I saw Doc today and he is pretty sure he has been hearing two heartbeats. He thinks we are having twins.


	14. Chapter 14

As Kitty's pregnancy progressed Doc became more and more certain that she was going to have twins. Of course that made Matt even more worried about her. He had seen women die in childbirth or soon after of the fever. As Kitty grew more uncomfortable as the weeks went by, she tried to remain cheerful, but she felt big and bloated, and the Kansas summer was a hot one, so she was getting irritable despite her best efforts to remain good natured.

Matt surprised her one day by coming home from work in the early afternoon. He had it all planned out. They would drive to the shadiest area of the riverbank, picnic and Davy could have his first lesson on how to fish. The four year old was so excited at the idea he could barely contain himself.

They set off in good spirits, and found the perfect spot. Kitty was napping in the shade while Matt and Davy were down by the river doing a little fishing and a lot of splashing and laughing. Suddenly they heard gunfire a short distance away.

Kitty woke up and saw Matt with Davy by the hand coming over to her. They heard another blast of gunfire. Matt was handing Davy over to Kitty and moving towards the sound of the shots.

Kitty was alarmed, "No Matt, don't get involved in anything. You work for the law, but you're not the Marshal of Dodge anymore. Stay away please."

Matt looked at Kitty and said so quietly that she could barely hear him, "I'm not the Marshal, but I'm a man with a conscience. Someone could be in trouble. I know what I'm doing Kitty, I'll be careful."

Kitty nodded knowing that she loved Matt for who he was, even when she was afraid for him, for them.

Matt left the shaded area and took cover behind some rocks where he could see what was happening. He saw two men being tied up. One was wounded, a bullet had obviously hit his side. A heavy set man, who seemed to be in charge, had a gun pointed at the two while his two partners were doing the tying. The man with the gun said, "Alright you two, you're gunna start walking, and you're gunna keep walking in the hot sun until you sign these papers. No water, no food, no rest and one of you is on his way to bleeding to death, and I wouldn't rule out putting another hole in him.

Matt stepped out into the open with his gun drawn, "Hold it, drop the gun and untie those men."

The armed man turned towards Matt and fired, but missed his mark. Matt fired and hit the man in the right arm. The other two drew their guns. One grazed Matt's left side, Matt returned fire hitting the man squarely in the chest. The third man dropped his gun. Matt ran down to untie the two victims, asking, "What's this about?"

As he was being untied one man explained, "We have a piece of land that we've had for a time. All of a sudden these men say they want to buy it, but we don't want to sell. Next thing we know they are trying to take it anyway they can. If you hadn't come along Jim here would probably be dead, and I would have gotten desperate enough to sign anything.

Matt heard horses approach and turned to see Newly and his new Deputy, Clayton ride over. Newly jumped off his horse. "I was looking for these three. I saw Kitty and she pointed me in the right direction. Are you alright Matt?"

Matt looked at Newly, "This is just a graze. This man, Jim, needs some serious medical attention. I want to get back to Kitty and Davy, I know you have the situation in hand."

Newly looked skeptical, "Matt you should have that side looked after."

"I will. I'll clean it out now and get into town to see Doc. See you later."

Matt turned and made his way to Kitty. She was alarmed to see the blood, but she had years of experience with wounds and could see for herself that it wasn't bad as long as it was clean and infection free. None the less she insisted that Matt see Doc about it.

Matt brought Kitty and Davy back to the house and rode into town to see Doc.

"Hi Matt, Newly told me what happened, I've been expecting you."

"Doc, it's just a graze. Kitty cleaned it. It's fine."

Doc looked at the wound and agreed with Matt's assessment but added, "You know Matt, you have a family now, a growing family at that, don't you think you should think twice or even three times before you put yourself in harm's way?"

Matt looked up, "Doc, I didn't have a wife and family for a long time because I was always in harm's way. That period of my life is over, but I think everyone of us has to do something when we see injustice. I'm not looking for trouble, but by golly Doc, I won't be a person who buries his head in the sand. Like I said to Kitty, I'm not the marshal of Dodge, but I am a man with a conscience."

Doc was shocked at Matt's outburst, "Matt, I'm sorry. I know you're right and I'm glad you are the man you are, but that doesn't mean I can't worry about you and Kitty."

Matt smiled and said, "I know that Doc. You know something, I'm glad you are the man you are."

With that Matt turned and headed out the door to go home to Kitty and Davy.

Kitty's pregnancy moved along uneventfully. Early one Sunday morning her water broke and she started having labor pains. Matt found Festus and asked him to go get Doc. He also asked him to take Davy along. Matt wasn't sure if Davy had memories of Iris's labor before delivering a still born baby, but he thought it best if the boy wasn't around to witness Kitty's labor.

Festus returned with Doc quickly. Matt was with Kitty, comforting her as best he could. Festus took Davy off to entertain him.

After about 4 hours of labor Kitty delivered two healthy baby girls. Matt sat at Kitty's bedside holding one of the babies while she held the other. Doc had never seen Matt cry, never, but he now saw tears in the big man's eyes.

Matt looked at Kitty, "You are the most beautiful, wonderful woman in the world."

Kitty smiled, "Yeah, I'm sure I'm looking great right now."

Matt stroked her face with his free hand, "You'll never know how beautiful you are right now."

Doc stepped forward, "Have you picked out names?"

Kitty looked at Matt, "Well I think we agreed that one would be named Iris after my cousin and the other Marie after Matt's mother."

Matt nodded and tenderly kissed his wife.

The Next Day

Doc returned to Matt and Kitty's to check on Kitty and the babies. Davy ran up when he saw Doc's carriage and said excitedly, "Grampa, my sisters are so tiny and wiggly they are silly. I'm a big brother and Papa says I'm going to be the best big brother ever."

Doc smiled at he boy he loved so much, "Davy your Papa is right and I'm going to see your Mama and your tiny, wiggly sisters right now."

Doc walked into the house and went right into the bedroom. Kitty was lying down. Doc examined her, "Well Kitty, you're doing fine. Just don't over do it, give yourself time to recover. Who'll be helping you for the next few weeks when Matt is working?"

"Don't worry Doc, Hannah and Bess will be here a lot of the time. They've already stopped by, and one or the other will be here much of the day."

"Kitty's that's just find. Now, where are Iris and Marie?"

"Matt has them in the other room. Oh Doc, Matt is so very happy. I can't describe what it feels like for me to have been able to make him so happy. Go see him."

Doc was walking into the study but stopped at the doorway. He saw Matt sitting in a chair, easily holding a tiny baby in each forearm. Doc couldn't make out the words, but Matt was talking to his girls softly in his rich baritone voice. Doc took a step into the room and Matt notice him.

Without taking his eyes off of the babies, Matt said, "You know Doc, I sure have an awful lot more than I ever deserved to have."

Doc responded, his eyes glistening with tears, "Matt, that's where you are wrong. You deserve it all."

Matt looked up and smiled at Doc. He remembered all the times Doc had been there for him, over many years and difficult times. No one but Kitty knew him better.

"Well Grampa, take one of these girls and let's get them to their Mama, they're getting hungry."

Matt handed one of his babies over to Doc and they left the room together.

THE END.


End file.
